This core wli provide a centralized, high throughput, comprehensive, quaity-controlled measurements of cellular and molecular characteristics of normal and cancer cell lines. Molecular analyses will include microarray analyses, western blotting, and DNA sequencing. Celular analyses will provide image cytometry based information on pathway activity, proliferation, apoptosis, and motility. This core also will continue to develop baseline characteristics of the normal and cancer cel ines that comprise the breast cancer "system" and integrate these into the Pathway Logic model in Project 1. Core 1 will receive experimental designs from Projects 2-3. cells from Core 9003, reagents from Core 9004 and l execute the experiments using semi-automated instruments and core capabilities at LBNL and UCSF and transfer the resulting experimental set-up information and molecular and cellular measure merits to Core 2 to be archived and distributed.